


A Glimpse Into A͓̽ ͓̽L͓̽i͓̽M͓̽i͓̽t͓̽e͓̽D͓̽ ͓̽w͓̽i͓̽N͓̽d͓̽o͓̽W͓̽ ͓̽O͓̽f͓̽ ͓̽T͓̽i͓̽m͓̽E͓̽

by Onlyplatonicirl



Series: A New Love [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Glimpse into forever, AU, And suffering, Angst, Edge - Freeform, Geno doesn't know any better, I stained my pillow with tears, M/M, No happy endings here amigos, just pain, this is really depressing, whatever u wanna call it, why do i cry like a lil bitch over skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl
Summary: An AU of Golden_Au's fanfiction "A Glimpse Into Forever"In this take of events, Reaper makes the decision to leave Geno behind.For ten years.





	A Glimpse Into A͓̽ ͓̽L͓̽i͓̽M͓̽i͓̽t͓̽e͓̽D͓̽ ͓̽w͓̽i͓̽N͓̽d͓̽o͓̽W͓̽ ͓̽O͓̽f͓̽ ͓̽T͓̽i͓̽m͓̽E͓̽

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Glimpse Into Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667033) by [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au). 

> Howdy y'all.
> 
> Forgive me - my way of coping with sad things is making them even sadder. Does it work? No. But do I do it? All the damn time.
> 
> So here - drown in angst, which I can (with pride) say that made Golden_Au have big sad (I mean, maybe. U can't really tell what people online r hiding >.>)
> 
> ((jk))

Reaper stepped inside the save screen.

...

...

It was quiet.

...

...

It was empty.

Like always.

Reaper had been here several times in the past week. Even though there was nothing but darkness, everything brought back memories of he and his love. How they talked. How they laughed. Where they had their first kiss and when they uttered their first, shaky “I love you”’s

...

There was a pot. It was covered in mold, and a foul liquid sat inside, so still it looked like a dirty pane of glass. Reaper backed away from it, the smell putrid.

Abandoned red strings still hung in the air, rapidly deteriorating, and losing their vibrant hue. The save screen was... deserted...

The error had disappeared.

Sometimes, Reaper regretted his decision, and he’s toss and turn all night, mulling it over through a cascade of tears.

But he kept reminding himself that that thing wasn’t Him. It helped get him through his days. Reaper just wished Goth could have met his incredible mother. He was eleven years old, a bright young boy with an outstandingly curious mind.

“... Ge...?” He couldn’t finish the rest of the word. His voice was cracked. The name had not been used properly for a decade.

There was no reply. The silence from the save screen seemed tangible.

A few more moment of silence, and the sheer nostalgia caught up to Reaper, and it became to much. He broke down into tears.

...

...

...

But he didn’t have time to cry right then.

The pull of twenty souls and counting suddenly erupted in his chest. He let the strong tug pull him to his job.

Another timeline, raided by Nightmare and his cronies. It was the same everywhere the evil squid went, and Reaper was accustomed to it by this point. People screaming, darkness spreading, knives, dust, blood, blah blah blah. He’d seen it all before.

But a small part of him felt compelled to do something <strike>to reduce his workload</strike> to stop more innocents from dying.

So he stepped out of the shadows and into the light, eyes dark and scythe swinging in a circle, warning the other to back off. Nightmare’s grin only grew wider.

“Well, if it isn’t our resident widow,” He chirped. “How’s the monstrosity you call a child doing? Oh wait, don’t tell me, it’s not too well. Does he cry himself to sleep every night, dreaming about his mommy?”

Reaper felt his figurative blood boil, but didn’t let any emotion show. His face remained expressionless.

Nightmare kept talking, as if he wasn’t faced with literal death. “Have you caught up with your little lover anyways? Where is he now?”

“He’s still missing, and that’s none of your business anyways. Leave, before I make you.”

The self proclaimed Lord of Darkness was not affected by the threat in the slightest. “Ah, how scary. If you turn around right now I’ll let you walk away unharmed. You’re getting annoying."

“You couldn’t even make a scratch on me,” Reaper snorted.

Nightmare’s shit-eating grin grew wider. “I know I can’t. But your old lovebug can.”

Without a second of reprieve, the Grim Reaper’s arms, legs and torso were abrupt bound with bright red string. It squeezed his limbs so tightly he cried out in pain before one of his ribs caved in. He wasn’t concerned with the injury - he healed quickly. What he was more concerned with was-

...

_**“DiD i dO... Do goOd?¿”**_ Geno asked, peering out from behind Nightmare’s shoulder. Reaper’s breath hitched when he laid eyes on his fiancé for the first time in ten long years. However, Geno couldn’t have been less concerned with his prey. His eyes were only on Nightmare.

Nightmare began to croon and reached a hand up, stroking Geno’s cheek gently. “You did fantastic, my love.”

My love.

My love.

_My love._

Reaper’s body instinctively jerked when he heard those words. He wanted to scream but all that came out was a whimper. Nightmare’s grin stretched around the sides of his head as he lowered himself onto one knee, getting level with Geno. He wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton’s waist.

“I’m so proud of you, honey,” he whispered, just loud enough for Reaper to hear. “When we get home, I’ll do whatever you want me to. How does that sound? But I know you’re still all tuckered out from last night, aren’t you~?”

Geno gave another nod, leaning into Nightmare’s chest and closing his eyes.

Reaper couldn’t breathe. His soul had stopped pounding. All the oxygen in the timeline had been replaced with poison gas, and every inhale felt like a thousand knives piercing his bones. He managed to croak out one word.

“G-Gen...”

Nightmare looked him dead in the eyes and pet Geno’s skull soothingly.

“Do you want to know how we met?” Nightmare said with a venomous, fake innocence. “It’s a funny story really. He was all alone. How long had he been alone? Eh my estimate was about... n i n e y e a r s... and he was crying, screaming, pacing: ‘Honey, come back!’ ‘Honey, I miss you’ ‘Honey, you forgot me!’ ‘I made soup! I made soup! Please come back honey!!’”

Reaper couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. He was heaving with sobs, his panic rising. It had to be a joke. It had to be - there was no way-

“But word travels fast, you know? Soon, I realized that my team was just one short. I needed a very special member, isn’t that right _darling_?”

Geno, who looked as though he had already forgotten the conversation, nodded anyways.

“The second he noticed me in that save screen he was clinging onto me. Wondering who he was. Asking for his honey. So I told him that his honey was here, that his honey had come back. And that he was going to take him home and take care of him, after so many years of being alone.”

Reaper wasn’t moving anymore. But tears spilled from his eyes like miniature waterfall nonetheless.

“I just don’t think he should be fretting over an abusive partner, who has clearly moved on from him. It was time for him to realize that he should be with some one who...”

He tilted Geno’s head up with a finger

“...truly loves him.”

He cupped his hands around Geno’s cheeks.

And kissed him.

Reaper couldn’t look away. The strings were around his neck. Nightmare made sure to put a show on for Reaper as well, licking at Geno’s teeth with passion, while Geno happily opened his mouth to reciprocate.

They pulled apart after half a minute, Geno’s different colored eyes darkened with pure love. Nightmare stood back up and suddenly clasped his hands over the sides of Geno’s head. He wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve with a disgusted look on his face. He ignored a small whimper from the smaller error.

“I don’t know how you put up with him. He’s a whiny little bitch with the memory of a goldfish. I can’t expect him to remember shit. A hopeless bastard too, and severely impaired. He takes rocks and sticks and ties them together into a thing he calls ‘baby’, and then spend hours on end cradling a bundle of twigs in his arms, cooing at it. He’s fucking delusional, and a burden. I hate him. I love him as a tool and a tool only, easy to manipulate.”

For a second, Geno looked at the Lord of Darkness, bewildered. He seemed astounded to hear things so vile from his Honey's mouth. His good eye blinked, and Reaper recognized the face Geno always made before he was about to break down sobbing.

But Nightmare knew what he was doing, then gently raised his hands from Geno’s ears, immediately switching back to his faux loving tone. “But it doesn’t matter what I say, huh? You’ll do anything I say because it’s for your honey, right baby?”

Geno blinked.

And then he blinked again.

Then the error's face lit up and he snuggled himself into Nightmare's side, pointing at Reaper _**“kiLL?”**_

“Ah ah,” Nightmare tsked. “This one’s a tough nut to crack. I don’t think you can kill him.”

A kiss to the forehead. “Why don’t you just break his bones instead?” Offered Nightmare gently. Geno happily complied.

Reaper could have fought back. He could have broken free from the bonds and reduced them all to dust. But instead, he made no moves. He was limp, weakened.

He didn’t fight back when his bones snapped. He didn’t protest. He only cried. Not from pain, but from regret.

Regret that he didn’t love Geno like he was supposed to.

He wasn’t there.

Geno was abandoned by Reaper when he was needed the most.

And now he was being used, like a puppet, for someone who only wanted him around for his magical capabilities.

...

But that was fine.

...

Geno didn’t know.

And he looked so happy, to finally have Honey back into his life. And Reaper could almost see the smile on his face while he cradled Baby, crooning lovingly to the dead tree branches.

...

And who was Reaper to take that all away?

The broken bones didn’t nearly hurt as much as his broken heart.

\------

"N...Nightmare?"

Said skeleton regarded the mess on the ground. His arms and legs bent unnaturally, marrow seeping into the snow underneath. Yet he was still smiling, through cracked and bloody teeth.

"What." Nightmare knew that Reaper wouldn't die. After all, it's virtually impossible to kill death. He would recover in a few weeks time.

Reaper gave a weak laugh and coughed. A singular rib, disconnected from his others, lay in the snow two feet away. Nightmare noticed him looking at it and kicked it away farther. 

"Is he... does he smile?"

"Of course he smiles. It's all he ever fucking does. He smiles up at me and calls me darling, he smiles at his fucking "Baby", he smiles just talking to himself for God's sake. But he gets the most loony grins on his face when he remembers something. You should watch him run up to be like 'Honey do you rem-rem-remember when we went to the beach?' or 'I remember... remember when you saved me-me-me when I was invisible!' I'm pretty sure he's just babbling random shit. But don't get your hopes up - he forgets within the next ten seconds." When Nightmare was impersonating Geno, he used a high-pitched, mocking voice.

Reaper nodded weakly, trying to squirm but only furthering his injuries. "Okay."

...

"Nightmare?"

"What"

"Then I'm happy."

"Why?"

"Because you've done more for him than I ever did. I left him behind for ten years - I clearly don't love him enough. He's all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a horrible human being


End file.
